


Nix Nix Vacation

by Riley (AnimaRiley)



Category: Mixels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaRiley/pseuds/Riley
Summary: Jamzy is invited on vacation with the Mixelots, and find some unexpected visitors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> NIXEL, NIXEL, GO AWAY! calls the location "Rancho Cucamonga" but it has been renamed "Cubimonga" for this fanfic for the sake of not having to research a real location.

You always know you're about to get a wonderful surprise when you hear that amazing wooden knock on that big metal door.

My name's Jamzy Musikam, a 13-year old Mixie band member. It's Majund 19th, 765. It's been a week since the wonderful Summer season started and we all hurried out of school. My Summer plans are very, perhaps too, basic. We didn't have much to do. Ever since my parents had to move out and left Tapsy with us, we've been left with enough money to definitely live a normal, ongoing life, and Tapsy landed himself a job in Sticks Emporium, but we definitely cannot go on vacation. So, I've decided to just laze out, buy toys, play with toys, maybe write my experiences in my journal, and hang out with some of my friends I made in Mixopolis Middle School.

Just yesterday Booger invited me to his "Kids Club." I zoned out when I heard it was inside a vending machine. He keeps telling me it's "bigger on the inside." Maximum Mixel, what a nerd...

I always recognize it, however, when a lovely gentleman like Camillot knocks on the door, but only because, whenever he knocks, the door sounds strangely wooden. I don't know how he does that, but I'm glad I don't have to ask "WHO IS IT?!" when I run downstairs when I know just the Mixel.

I opened the door to the castle-shaped Mixel, his flag waving in the air like long hair in the wind (it's not windy outside. I swear, this Mixel defies logic at all costs) and then I looked behind him. It was Mixadel, keeping a...strangely close eye on me. "Greetings, Jamzy!"

"Hey, Camillot! What's up?"

"AHEM!" Mixadel shouted. "You're speaking to a prince! Speak to him with proper language!"

I sighed. "Good morning, Prince Camillot II. How do you do?"

I could hear Mixadel laughing hysterically behind Camillot. "Oh, don't mind him. He's just being a jerk." Camillot pointed out. "Now, Jamzy, I have a proposal for you! I, Mixadel, and my father are all going on a vacation to the amazing Cubimonga!"

"QUIET, COUSIN!!" Mixadel shouted, abruptly stopping his chuckles. "Are you trying to make an announcement to the entire neighborhood??"

"As I was saying..." Camillot looked annoyed, not to say it wasn't obvious why. "We'd like to ask you if you'd like to come along with us!"

My heart was punctured by an arrow. "Be right back!" I ran into the kitchen, where my brother was eating breakfast, but before I asked the question, I got scared...both Tapsy and Trumpsy's colors looked flushed. No matter for that, though. "Hey, Taps!" They both looked over to me. "Can go to...Cu~bi~monga~ with Camillot's family?!"

"Nix...nix...pack your I-Cubits...nix..." Tapsy told me. "I-Cubits? What...?" "They're the new latest techno fad, nix..." Trumpsy told me, very slowly. "I'll just pack my regular..." I told them. "We don't...nix...have any...nix...we traded them all in...nix..." Tapsy replied.

"Oh, I better have some left in my personal storage..." I ran upstairs and dug through my drawers to find the cubits I stored and they were all...black-and-white? What happened? No matter for that. I ran back down and back to the door. "Tapsy's letting me go!"

"Maginificent!" Camillot cheered. "But I don't have any cubits...they traded them all in for these weird black-and-white cubits..." "Don't worry, we packed a ton of cubits. As they always say, you're never too safe!"

After working things out, I found out that we'd be leaving in just two days. I want to be more excited, but something about how Tapsy and Trumpsy are acting are off, or maybe it's the fact I'm seeing these "NO" and "NOPE" signs on everyone else's houses, or that most of the Mixies are playing sour notes and songs that don't change pitch at all. What's gotten into them?


End file.
